Damaged Goods
by I Have My Reasons Why
Summary: "You sit up and cradle his head to your chest. This is Beck. He says he's "damaged goods" but he isn't. The horrible, mean, ugly Giant Jade Monster hurts him every night. But he's not damaged, not Your Beck." Bat. One shot. Rated T for abuse.


**Hello boys and girls! This is a new story I though of, just a short one shot about Beck and Cat :D My Microsoft is really screwed up, so if this looks weird my sincere apologies! And I know you're probably all like, "Hey! You still haven't finished The Suicide Note!" And to that I say, "Sorry! I will have it done soon, hopefully. Want a cookie?" Then you proceed to forgive me and take the cookie, marveling about my baking skills. **

** If only life were that easy.**

**Disclaimer****: Victorious…Hmm, let me think…Nope! Not mine! **

Beck is looking at you, laughing. But, it's not mean laughing like the kids at school. He's laughing because he thinks you're cute and they laugh because they think you're crazy. And you're not crazy. At least, you don't think you are. Tori says you're crazy in a good way. But you don't know if there is a good way to be crazy. Crazy people yell at their hands and walk around outside with an umbrella when there's a tornado warning.  
>Anyway, Beck's laughing at you because you're dancing around The Amour. The Amour is your fort that the two of you make when you go to his RV. It's a simple fort made of pillows and blankets like you used to make as a child, but it's so much different. It's where you and Beck are safe. You're safe from the kids at school and Beck is safe from Jade.<p>

You two named it The Amour because amour is French for love. And it's not very original or creative but you love it because when Beck calls you saying, "Meet me at The Amour." you can't help but smile at how cute he is when he's speaking French! The Amour holds so many memories for you - for both of you. It's where Beck first told you about the Giant Jade Monster and where you first kissed him. It's where you lost your virginity to him but he didn't lose his to you. He told you over and over before hand that he wished he could lose it to you. But you didn't mind because he didn't really "lose" his virginity to the Giant Monster; she stole it.

And every night, you have to leave The Amour because the Giant Jade Monster comes into the RV and corrupts Beck. He has to take the fort down, and pretend like you were never there. She doesn't notice, though. Because she's a monster and she lives to destroy your fort. Someday, you hope that he won't have to take The Amour down. That it can be a permanent piece of furniture in his RV. You pray that he will stop letting Giant Jade Monster hurt him.

You grab Beck's hands and now you're both dancing and giggling. You get on your tippy toes and kiss him, with your arms around his neck. He picks you up and twirls you around and you SWEAR you're flying. You wrap your legs around his hips and it's hard between his legs. You have trouble not giggling! You hop down, breaking the kiss. Beck looks confused until you slide his shirt off. He smiles and helps you out, your fingers fumbling. Finally, every article of clothing is gone on both of you. He picks you up, and you're NAKED! But he takes you into The Amour and you erase all of the wrong Giant Jade Monster does to him.

"You know what Jade does to me?" Beck asks afterward. You do know, but it helps him to talk about it.

"Tell me, Beck." You say, laying your head on his chest.

"She walks in, she doesn't even knock. Before I can do anything, and believe me Cat, I want to do something; she punches or kicks me in some way. And I know I should be prepared for it, but I never am. While I'm in pain from that, she gets out her handcuffs and I'm her slave. She uses that long, black dildo-" You whimper at that. You hate that word. "Inside of me. It hurts so badly, I...I..." Beck's voice breaks and he's crying so hard. You sit up and cradle his head to your chest. This is Beck. He says he's "damaged goods" but he isn't. The horrible, mean, ugly Giant Jade Monster hurts him every night. But he's not damaged, not Your Beck. 

Your Beck is beautiful, no matter what she does to him. And no one, not even a monster like her, can change that. 

**Review, and I'll give you a little something in return…*winks* **

…**This just got awkward.**


End file.
